vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vetto
|-|Resurrected Form= |-|Elf Form= Summary Vetto 「ヴェット」 is a rogue mage and a member of the White Night Eye's Third Eye. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely Low 7-B. Far higher with the Third Eye | Low 6-B Name: Vetto Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: Unknown | Unknown (Born 500 years ago), 15 physically Classification: Mage, Beast Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Acrobatics, Sealing, Ki Usage, Aura, Magic, Statistics Amplification (with the Third Eye), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Danmaku, Rage Power, Curse Manipulation, Creation, Natural Weaponry, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Via Mana Skin), Fire Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation (Unaffected by the combined attack of Luck Voltia and Magna Swing) Attack Potency: At least Town level+ (Comparable to Fana. With the help of the other members of the Third Eye, he was able to put Yami Sukehiro on the backfoot until reinforcements arrived.), likely Small City level (Patry stated that each member of the Third Eye is stronger than a Captain). Far higher with the Third Eye | Small Country level (As one of the 10 Apostles of Sephirah, he should not be far weaker than Licht.) Speed: Likely FTL (Was able to outpace Yami in close combat. Raia stated that Mereoleona's combat speed is on par with Vetto) | FTL (On par with Mereoleona) Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman (Tabata stated that Vetto ranks third strongest in terms of physical strength in entire series so far), higher with Reinforcement Magic (Reinforcement Magic was stated by Tabata to increase the physical capabilities of the user even without much in the way of muscle in the same scan) Striking Strength: At least Town Class+, likely Small City Class (Casually severed Kiato's leg with one strike). Far higher with the Third Eye | Small Country Class Durability: At least Town level+, likely Small City level (Easily shrugged off a combined attack from Magna and Luck. Withstood attacks from Jack the Ripper and shrugged off attacks from Asta) | Small Country level (Stronger than before), higher with Mana Skin Stamina: High Range: Varies Standard Equipment: His Grimoire Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bear_Claw.png|Bear Claw Beast_Magic_Whale.png|Unnamed Whale Magic Rhinoceros_Armor.png|Rhinoceros Armor Cheetah_Charge.png|Cheetah Charge Trinity_Sealing_Magic.png|Sealing Magic Beast Magic: Vetto uses this form of magic to generate a beast-shaped aura that boosts his physical abilities. This type of magic appears to be quite unique, as Julius Nova Chrono has never heard of it. Using this magic grants him enhanced physical capabilities and was easily able to shatter a durable katana using it. Using this power he is more capable in battle than Licht, and has power surpassing a Magic Captain. *'Beast Magic: Bear Claw 「獣魔法『ベアクロウ』 Kemono Mahō "Bea Kurou"」:' Vetto surrounds their arms with a magic aura shaped like the paws and claws of a bear. The aura greatly enhances the strength of the user, allowing punches to break swords. His aura can also extended and enlarged it. *'Beast Magic: Rhinoceros Armor 「獣魔法『ライノセラスアーマー』 Kemono Mahō "Rainoserasu Āmā"」:' Vetto generates a magic aura around his body. The aura takes the shape of a rhinoceros and is able to stop powerful impacts. *'Beast Magic: Cheetah Charge 「獣魔法『チーターチャージ』 Kemono Mahō "Chītā Chāji"」:' Vetto wraps his legs and feet with a magical aura shaped like the legs of a cheetah. This aura greatly enhances the speed of his own, allowing him to close distances with extreme speed. Sealing Magic: Vetto uses this form of magic to seal others and their magic. Reinforcement Magic: Vetto uses this form of magic to increase his physical abilities. Demon Form Demon_Beast_healing_spell.png|Unnamed Demonic Healing Magic Demon_Beast_attack_spell.png|Unnamed Demonic Attack Spell Second_Demon_Beast_attack_spell.png|Unnamed Demonic Attack Spell#2 After being forced back to a certain extent, Vetto is able to open a third eye on his forehead and takes on a form that resembles the demon that attacked the Clover Kingdom centuries ago. Using this form vastly increases all of his abilities and grants him access to unique spells and much more malicious magic. Demon Beast Magic: After opening his third eye, Vetto can use a sinister magic attribute with augmented capabilities. The use of this magic allows him to even heal himself to impossible standards, such as regenerating an arm, something even the greatest healing magic cannot do.It also grants him access to far more powerful spells. Young_Vetto.png|Vetto as a child Vetto_elf.png|Vetto as an adult, centuries ago Demonic_Vetto.png|Vetto's demonic form Vetto's_grimoire.png|Vetto's Grimore Key: Resurrected Form | Elf Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Black Clover Category:Manga Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Elves Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Game Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Humans Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Demons Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Curse Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Analytical Prediction Users Category:Broom Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerers Category:Shueisha Category:Xebec Category:Pierrot Category:Eye Users